Many dentists use epinephrine-impregnated cords for gingival displacement and to control bleeding. The use of epinephrine is potentially hazardous. The objectives of this study is to evaluate exymetazoline to determine if it can be used to control bleeding in the gingival sulci and its effects on blood pressure, pulse rate and heart rate.